


What Could Have Been

by yourfriendlyamateurwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Harry Potter has a sister, Same plotline, cute baby fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfriendlyamateurwriter/pseuds/yourfriendlyamateurwriter
Summary: There’s a fan theory that Lily was pregnant when Voldemort attacked. What if Lily and James survived and had their daughter.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Emma Euphemia Potter/Aurora Cassiopeia Lupin, Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes (Implied), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Emma Euphemia Potter

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to JK Rowling. I do not own any of the characters except Emma Euphemia Potter and Aurora Cassiopeia Lupin.

October 31, 1981

Lily Evans was without a doubt, pregnant. The five times she used a pregnancy detecting potion, un-harmful to the baby, of course, the two times she used the charm and additional muggle pregnancy tests just to be safe proved that she was indeed, pregnant. She had suspected for a while, but this shocked her, seeing the evidence well it was real. It just made it real. Then, a rush of emotions went through Lily all at once. First, she was happy at the thought of another child, Lily had always wanted two or three, so they could share the special bond that siblings had. Then, nervous, another child? Harry was fifteen months, and Lily and James were just twenty-one. Another child, already? It would be very hard. Then scared, would James even want another kid? At this time, with Voldemort rising? Lily and James were working really hard too. Could she even help with the inevitable war? She sighed, she had to face this. James would be supportive of whatever Lily decided to do. Whether it be to keep the baby or give it to a better family, she had time to decide. At the very least six months if she had been pregnant for way longer then expected. She was going to do it today, tell James at eleven thirty. Perfect. Only four more hours. Lily got rid of everything except a muggle pregnancy test to show James. She exited the bedroom and left to join the rest of the Marauders and play with Harry. 

But, of course, life doesn’t ever work in the way you want or the way Lily wanted. Instead Voldemort attacked exactly five minutes before the announcement to James. 

“Lily, take Harry and go! It’s him! I’ll hold him off!”

“No! Grab your wand and come on,” Lily grabbed James’ arm and ran to Harry’s bedroom. “Apparate! Do it! James!”

“Avad-,” A high, cold voice entered the room just as the entire Potter family disappeared from the room. Harry started crying as he had only apparated a couple times with James and Lily. Lily looked around, apparently they had apparated into Remus and Sirius’s apartment. 

“Lils! Prongs! What are you doing here?” Remus said.

“Voldemort attacked. I’m sorry for barging in like this.” Lily said. 

“How did he figure it out? Merlin! Is Wormtail alright? Oh no, what if he’s hurt.” 

“Peter? What do you mean? Sirius was secret keeper, was he not?”

“No, Sirius convinced us to change it to Peter.”

“You didn’t tell me?”

“Wormtail told us not to tell anyone, just in case. One of his better ideas, really.” James said. Lily smacked his arm right after she handed Harry to James. 

“Miss us already, huh?” Sirius entered the living room.

“Voldemort attacked! They must have tortured Wormtail!” Sirius’ grin was replaced by a frown.

“I’ll go check on Wormtail immediately.” Sirius set off immediately. 

“Let me have Harry and I’ll let you two talk privately about this. Harry’s probably hungry.” Remus would never admit it but he was a natural with kids, Lily was sure if anything ever happened to her and James, Remus and Sirius would be the perfect guardians for Harry. Anyone would be stupid to put Harry with anyone else. Even with Peter, he was a darling but he was more of cool uncle who brings sweets not exactly a father figure. Hopefully, he was alright. When Remus had left, James spoke.

“What should we do, Lil?”

“I need to tell you something. Just in case, something happens, I- I need to tell you this. I wanted it do it before Voldemort came.” James looked concerned.

“Are you okay? Is it bad?”

“James, I’m pregnant.”

“What? Oh my god, that’s great! Hopefully, it’s a girl!” James picked her up and spun her around.

“You’re happy? How? We’re only twenty-one and we already have a kid, not to mention the war going on right now. We might not have time for another kid.”

“I’m happy that I’m having another kid with the love of my life, I’m happy that there will be another child running around here, I’m happy no matter what as long as I’m with you and Harry. I love you Lils.”

“I love you too, James.” 

May 19, 1982

“One more push!” One of the blur of nurses said.

“AH. MERLIN!” Lily sighed, the pain was over. There was a moment of quiet before the baby started crying. Then there was the rush, nurses shuffling and then the truly magical point. Lily held her girl in her hands. And the perfect name came into her head. The actually perfect name for this brown-eyed wonder. She looked like Lily but had James’ eyes. She was the most perfect girl ever.

“So, what’s her name?”

“Emma. Emma Euphemia Potter.”


	2. Emma's First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title, mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a one-shot anymore, I guess.

A normal day for the Potter family. Unfortunately.

“Harry likes dogs more!” Sirius argued.

“Stags are better. That is a fact,” James argued back.

“Non. Non. Non!”

“Whether it’s French or English, a fact is a fact.”

“Lily, what did we marry? Truly,” Remus said.

“I don’t know, Rem. Animals, clearly,” Lily said. Rem and Sirius had come over like usual. It had been a year and a bit since the night Voldemort attacked. The night that she found out that she was pregnant with Emma. The night that Lily told James that she was pregnant. The night that Voldemort disappeared. The night that the Marauders had lost one of their own. She hated saying it, but she missed Peter. He was sent to Azkaban for life for betraying them, it tore them apart. It hurt when Harry had pointed to the rat plushie and said “Where’s Wormy?” 

“Clearly. Oh! I forgot to tell you, we have a wedding date set. The eighth of May. In a month,” Remus said.

“In a month!” Lily exclaimed.

“Well, we want it soon and it won’t be too big like yours. As much as Sirius is dramatic, he’s also a somewhat reasonable man. It will only be Marlene, Dorcas, Mary, You, James, Harry, Emma, Euphemia, Fleamont Frank, Alice, Neville, Augusta and the Weasleys there. I’m fairly certain that all of you can make it.”

“Oh, Mary! How is she? I feel we haven’t spoken in forever!”

“It’s been a week,” Remus said dryly.

“Practically forever!”

“You and James are perfect for each other.”

“Mommy, Emmy’s awake,” Harry came over and said.

“Okay, thank you, Harry.” When Lily looked over, she saw something amazing. Emma was taking her first steps.

“Everyone, look!” Lily ran over to Emma.

“You’re doing great! Come over to me,” Lily said.

“Go, Em!” James had grabbed his camera and was recording it. Sirius and Remus were cheering. Harry was confused. She stumbled and fell, many, many times. But, she did it. She took her first steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more little fics coming out soon!


	3. Wolfstar's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus get married.

“Settle down! Gin, be quiet,” Molly Weasley whispered.

“Reminds me of our wedding,” Dorcas said.

“There were fewer children at ours,” Marlene replied. 

“Sh!” Mary said to them. 

“Do you, Remus John Lupin, take Sirius Orion Black to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law?”

“I do.”

“Do you, Sirius Orion Black, take Remus John Lupin to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law?”

“I do.”

“Then, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss each other.” They kissed and choruses of cheering begun. (A/N - I know this isn’t legal at all, but it’s Wolfstar. They found an officiant that was fine with it and they are still gonna obliviate him afterwards, just in case. Idk, just let me let this work!)

“I guess it’s Lupin now instead of Black,” Lily said.

“It is,” Sirius said. 

“Enjoying the amazing party?” Sirius added in.

“You always threw the best of the best.” 

“Wow! A compliment from you is the best thing about this day!” Remus came up from behind it and hugged him.

“That’s the best thing about today?” Remus said.

“Marrying you is a close second,” Sirius replied. Remus rolled his eyes.

“I’ll let you two deal with your first married fight, I’m going to go check on Emma.” When Lily looked back, the two were making out. Lily rolled her eyes. 

“Lils, death eaters outside. Right now!” James said when he ran up to Lily. 

“I’ll tell the Weasleys. You tell Dorcas and Marlene.” James nodded and handed Emma to Lily.

“Harry is with the Weasleys, ask them if they can look after Emma and Harry for a while.” Lily nodded and ran to tell them when she ran into Remus. She told him about the situation and his face seemed angry when he ran off.

“Molly! Death Eaters outside! Go through the Floo! Can you take Harry and Emma with you?”

“Of course! Hand her over!” It was chaotic, sure, but at least it was memorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't why I'm doing this. My brain is dead, sorry about the short chapters.


	4. Adopting Aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora is here! Sorta.

“Rem! What a surprise!” Lily invited Remus in.

“Hey, Lil! Hi Emma,” Remus cooed at the almost one-year-old that was in her mother’s arms.

“Moony?” James was confused and shocked.

“Prongs!” He hugged James who was still frozen.

“What are you doing back so soon? You said you were far too busy for a visit!” 

“Well Sirius was homesick and then, we saw-“ He paused and sighed. “-Bellatrix.” Lily started freaking out.

“Is Sirius okay? Are you okay? What happened?”

“Babe, relax, Moony’s fine and so is Padfoot.”

“How do you know?” She shrieked. Emma was scared and went to go find her brother.

“Siri is fine! We got out! With a few bruises,” He whispered the last part.

“Are you alright, mate?” 

“Yeah. Well, we were able to sell the house pretty easily. It was near a muggle school. Anyway, we decided to just move back. Siri wouldn’t admit it, but he was really homesick.” James chuckled.

“Sounds like Padfoot.” 

“But, before we move back. We have a really big thing going on in America.”

What’s so important there?” Lily was really curious. 

“We’re adopting!” Lily tackled him with a hug. James hugged him too, less aggressive than Lily’s though.

“Really?” Remus laughed a hearty laugh.

“Yup. We found this girl around Emma’s age actually. We’re in the process of adopting her. Sirius is doing the paperwork right now probably. I came back to set up Aurora’s room.”

“Her name is Aurora Cassiopeia Lupin.”

“You expect me to believe that?” James said. Remus was confused. Lily cleared it up.

“Her name is Aurora Cassiopeia? You guys didn’t change the name to fit the whole stars and moon stuff?” Remus grinned.

“We gave her the middle name, Cassiopeia, because of Sirius’ grand aunt. Apparently the two were really close before Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor and cast out of the family. But, her first name is actually Aurora. We didn’t want to change that.”

“Well, I can’t wait to meet Aurora!” James said.

“How old is Aurora?”

“Twelve months.”

“Aurora and Emma will be best friends!” Lily squealed.

“Wait, is she a muggle?” James asked.

“Actually, no. America has this different system for kids who are magical. We chose from that and she is magical. Half-blood.”

“Has she had her first display of accidental magic yet?”

“Yeah. She did it in front of us.”

“Merlin, this is amazing, mate!” James pulled in him for another hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter, it's probably my least favourite.


	5. The Children Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cute fluff with the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma is 1 year and 3 months. Harry is 2 years and eleven months. Aurora is 1 year and 2 months.

“Hi. I’m Harry.” Harry put his hand out to shake. 

“I’m Aurora.” She shook his hand.

“I’m Emma Euphemia Potter,” She pronounced it, perfectly.

Sirius and James were dying because of their children.

“I’m Aurora Lupin,” She said again.

“Harry James Potter. You’re Moony’s daughter.”

“Moony?” Aurora’s cute blue eyes screamed confusion.

“Remmy?” Emma said.

“Oh, that my dad. Remus.”

“Is Sirius your other dad?” Harry said.

“Yup.”

“Are you adopted?” Harry said. Aurora nodded and was visibly sadder.

“Stop yelling at her!” Emma screamed.

“I wasn’t!” He yelled back.

“It’s fine. I’m ok,” Aurora piped up.

“Good,” Harry said.

“Have you seen the Weezys?” Emma asked. Aurora said no.

“Weasleys, Em,” Harry corrected and clearly was proud of being to correct his sister.

“Daddy! Can we go the Weasleys?” Emma asked. Harry smiled at the correct pronunciation. James came out.

“Sure, why not?” Sirius grinned. He clearly agreed.

“I can see Ron?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, mate, you can,” Sirius said. Harry and Emma cheered.

Ten minutes later, they were in the middle of the Weasley’s living room. 

“Harry!” 

“Ron!”

“Emma!”

“Gin!”

The two sets of siblings hugged each other. 

“James, Sirius! Hello!” Arthur and Molly came up to them. Aurora was standing next to Sirius rather awkwardly. Molly noticed her.

“Oh, and who’s this?”

“Molly, Arthur, this is my daughter, Aurora Cassiopeia Lupin.”

“Hello! I’m Molly. This is my husband, Arthur. Ginerva! Show Aurora around!” Ginny walked up to Aurora and extended her hand.

“Hi, I’m Ginerva. Everyone calls me Ginny so you should too! Come on, Emmy, join us!”

“Wanna play in the garden?” Ron suggested.

“Sure!”

“Harry!” The twins came up to them.

“What are-“ 

“-you doing?”

“We’re gonna play in the garden!”

“Can we-.”

“-join you?”

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then, nodded.

Ginny, Emma and Aurora joined them twenty minutes later. Then, Percy, Charlie and Bill joined them too.

James, Sirius, Molly and Arthur looked upon their kids with great fondness.


	6. Harry Goes To Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Harry's first year.

“Okay Harry, do you have everything? Toothbrush? Towel? Toothpaste?” Lily fussed over her child.

“I’m fine! I swear, Mom, I’ll be fine! I have everything! You triple-checked everything!” 

“Lils. Babe, I think he’s going to be fine! As long as he doesn’t let Snivellus walk all over him, he’s going to be great!”

“Ah, Snivelly. That mother-“

“Sirius! Not in front of the children!” Remus scolded him. Sirius pouted. Aurora laughed 

“Don’t worry Padfoot! I’ll finish it for you, fu-“ 

“No! Don’t you dare finish that sentence, James Fleamont Potter!” All three of the children laughed as James turned around. It was Euphemia Potter. Then, she started screaming in Punjabi. (A/N - I love, love, love the headcanon that James is Indian so here we are. Also, I didn’t know if he should speak Punjabi or not ‘cause no one mentioned the language they would speak so if you have any idea. Lmk.) 

“Euphemia, darling. Calm down,” Fleamont, who was beside her, said. Euphemia calmed down and hugged James, Sirius, Lily and Remus. 

“Thanks, Dad,” James said.

“Don’t do it again,” He responded. Euphemia just finished hugging Emma and Aurora.

“Harry! I remember my first year of Hogwarts! Remember to make new friends! And you better send me a letter soon!”

“I will, grandma. That’s the only reason you let me get Hedwig.”

“Good boy!”

“Remember to send that letter, Harry or I’ll be stuck listening to Euphemia complain and be overdramatic. She’ll march down to the school,” Fleamont said.

“I know, I’ll write as soon as I have time!” Harry said. They saw the Weasleys and waved to them.

“Hey!” Harry shouted at them. They got a few odd looks, but the platform really just didn’t care.

“Harry!” Ron ran over to them, he said his hellos to everyone as Harry did to the Weasley family. 

The families spoke to each other for a while before Molly realized it was getting late. They all rushed through the barrier.

“Alice! Frank! Augusta!” Lily called out! They walked over to the Longbottoms. 

“Hey, Neville!” Harry said. Neville grinned and said hello.

“Merlin, I’m nervous. I hope I’ll be in Hufflepuff, Gryffindor is a bit intimidating.”

“Well I better be in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw wouldn’t be too bad. Slytherin would be awful!”

“Hey! Slytherin isn’t awful! I’m sure they don’t plan world domination all the time,” Harry joked. Ron rolled his eyes.

“We should go!” They hugged their parents.

“You better write to me, Harry.”

“Of course I will, Em. You better answer,” He replied. 

When Harry got on the train, his eyes were beginning to water, but he would definitely deny it. So did Emma’s, she would also deny it.


	7. Emma Goes To Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Emma's turn.

“Mom, we have to go or I’ll be late!”

“We’ll be late, actually!” Emma said.

“Oh yeah, you’re also coming. I keep forgetting because you never mention it,” Harry said sarcastically. 

“You did the exact same thing before you went to Hogwarts so I get a pass,” Emma replied.

“Come on, into the car!” Lily shouted from downstairs. 

“Come on, race ya!” Emma shouted before running downstairs.

“You need to grab your suitcase!” Harry sighed and grabbed her suitcase and his own.

Three hours later, they were on the platform. Aurora was hugging Sirius and Remus really tightly. Emma was hugging James and Lily.

“Harry Potter’s sister is going to Hogwarts today.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, wonder if she’ll live up to her brother’s legacy.” Emma heard it and frowned. Harry pulled her aside when she was finished hugging their parents.

“Hey don’t listen to them. You’ll do great!”

“Really? You saved the Philosopher’s Stone, defeated Voldemort again (A/N - He’s famous for being the one Voldemort was after on Halloween night. People thought he was a dark wizard in the first year so he was famous before his first year.) and you’re the youngest Seeker in a century, that was your first year. In your second, we found out you’re a Parseltongue, you defeated a Basilisk and saved Ginny.”

“Who cares? You’ll do much better than me and I know it. Plus, dad is hellbent on you keeping up the Marauder generation which you’ve been doing since you were born,” He assured her.

“Harry! Emma! Come on!” Aurora called out.

“Race ya,” Harry said. They all got onto the train.

“Ron’s probably already on the bus, so let’s go.” They found Ron on the bus with Ginny, Luna, Hermione and Neville. They sat down and were happy, oblivious of what was going to happen this year.


	8. A Wizarding War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the Wizarding War was like for Emma.

“Harry Potter is dead!” Voldemort shouted. Ginny screamed and was ready to run at him. Emma was speechless. She was shocked. 

“The Boy Who Lived is dead!” He shouted one more time. Nevile stepped up and refused Voldemort. Ron shouted. Suddenly, Harry got up and screamed a spell at Voldemort. Emma was so surprised that all sound seemed like background noise. She quickly came to her senses and ran, she fought many death eaters on her way towards Ron and Hermione. She saw Harry fighting Voldemort while there was a big crowd surrounding them. She looked upon them with great interest. The sparks from the wands were gorgeous. She felt her parents approach from behind her. They stood with her and watched their son. 

Voldemort suddenly was cast backwards. He fell and was dying. Harry had won. Harry had won! It was over!

Emma ran towards her brother and hugged him tightly.

“Emma! Why are you here? This is too dangerous!”

“You defeated him! You did it, Harry! I knew you could! But you actually did it! Today!”

“Breathe! Are you okay?”

“I should be asking you that!”

“Please tell me you won’t become another crazed fan,” Harry joked.

“Please! I listened to you talk about Ginny’s smile for an entire summer! Not to mention that phase after the Tri-WIzard tournament.” Harry just smiled.

“And I had to listen to you talking about Aurora’s beautiful eyes. Don’t think I forgot about that phase where she dated Stephen Cornfoot,” He replied. Emma laughed.

It was only for a moment, but they needed those moments.


	9. A Lupin Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora and Emma get married.

“You have your own vows so, Aurora, you may begin,” The officiant said.

“Okay. Emma, you are the sun to which I arise. Every time, I even get a pang of sadness, all I do have to do is think of your eyes and your smile. Then suddenly, I don’t even think sadness exists. At least, not when you exist. I love you. So much that without you, I don’t know what I would do or be.” Emma’s eyes glistened with tears. She wiped them away and then, started her vows.

“Oh my god, you expect me to top that? I mean, I guess that’s why I’m the bottom,” Both of their parents went bright red except for Sirius. “Okay, Aurora I have loved you since we were twelve. Of course, at that point, I thought it was just a harmless crush. A harmless crush that I always seemed to think about. It was only when I started dating this girl when I realized that I was in love with you and I knew I couldn’t date anyone else. Whether you would ever date me or not, I knew. I’m in love with you, Aurora Cassiopeia Lupin and my love grows for you everyday that I’m with you. Every morning, I feel like I’m going to wake up from a dream and none of this is real. It just feels so surreal and the fact that I’m here with you right now is the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I love you so much.” Aurora was crying.

“Do you, Aurora Cassiopeia Lupin, take Emma Euphemia Potter to be your wife?”

“I do.” The tears were still coming.

“Do you, Emma Euphemia Potter, take Aurora Cassiopeia Lupin to be your wife?”

“I do.” The tears begun for the audience.

“Then, I now pronounce you, wife and wife. You may now kiss each other.” Everyone cheered. 

The wedding was big, beautiful. It was ver different to each of their parent’s wedding. Both of their parent’s weddings were short, simple yet beautiful. Aurora and Emma had their bridesmaids, Emma’s were Ginny Potter, Luna Lovegood and Astoria Greengrass. Aurora’s were Romi Vane (A/N - Not Romilda, it’s her younger sister.), Alanza Alves, Hannah Abbott. 

“I love you, Em.”

“I love you too, Rora.”

Everyone cheered again. After, the war, they loved these moments a lot.


	10. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand finale. This is how their lives are after all of that craziness before.

EMMA AND AURORA

A year after the war, Emma proposed to Aurora. But they stayed engaged for six more years. They still had their last year of Hogwarts in front of them. After they graduated, they both went through Auror training together which was three years long. It was hard, long and painful. But it was all with it when they graduated and Aurora and Emma became partners. The best part was when they could work with their family members. Usually, it was Harry and the three of them made a great team. The three of them caught every single Death Eater who was in the inner circle. In a year! After that, Emma and Aurora bought an apartment and started planning their wedding. After their wedding, they adopted Leo Castor Lupin and his twin, Lyra Cordelia Lupin. They were only new-born babies when they were adopted by the Lupins.

HARRY AND GINNY

Harry redid his last year with Hermione and Ron. After graduating with Ginny, Harry went on to become the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher and broke the curse. Ginny became one of the greatest quidditch players in the world. A year after they graduated Hogwarts, they moved in together and Harry proposed. They got married a year after that. Harry sometimes helped with some hard-to-catch Death Eaters. Whenever Harry got stressed with the Death Eater situation, Ginny was always there to help and she always contributed to the situation in one way or another. Two years later, James Astrum was born. Another two years later, Arthur Gideon. Another two years later, Aphrodite Lily. 

RON AND HERMIONE

When the war ended, they talked about their feelings and they started dating in their last year of Hogwarts. They were “that couple”, the mushy one. Ron called Hermione, “my lady.” Hermione called Ron “my knight.” Ginny and Harry could attest to that fact. 

“Romione were too cute for their own good.”  
\- Direct quote from Hinny.

After they graduated Hogwarts, Ron became an Auror. Hermione worked at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She worked tirelessly to improve life for house-elves. They get married after Emma and Aurora. Their first child, Rose was born a few months after Arthur Gideon. Two years later, Hugo was born.

LILY AND JAMES

Lived for many years before dying in their sleep, together.

EUPHEMIA AND FLEAMONT

Died in the war, fighting for their lives. (Died instead of Lupin and Fred.)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: basicbiseuxalbitch


End file.
